Beautiful After Effects
by Anime-Geek and Nerd Lord
Summary: This story is a collection of poems saying goodbye to the characters of HoO and Pjo. Don't like, Don't read. Story done by Nerd Lord, not Anime Geek. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GODS! I am just flooding with feels right now, I haven't read to book yet, I was just thinking that… we will never hear another oblivious Percy comment or one of Annabeth's out-of-this-world facts. It is done, it is over they are gone. They are gone but they are happy. Heroes, may you forever rest in peace.**

**Nerd Lord out-**

Today was the day I lost a thousand friends,

They have gone to live anew,

All I hope is that the legacy transcends,

Leaving all of my thoughts to stew.

It may be over,

For them and for me,

May the jokes live on, the dam joke on Hover,

May the sadness be kept, so the we all may be,

Whole,

Truly and Utterly Whole,

They are happy,

We are happy,

May they give us pointers,

As we go through our daily lives,

Let Leo stay with his Lighters,

And let Everyone go out and strive,

For something that is beautiful…

So, very, Beautiful.

**Well, did I make you cry? I hope I did, because I cried writing this. I have not actually read the book yet, so don't put spoilers in the review section.**

** REVIEW AND FAVORITER! IF PEOPLE WANT ME TO TURN THIS INTO A FEELS POEM BOX, THEM I WILL, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TELL ME SO!**

** Nerd Lord out-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I was wondering if any of you guys would like me to continue the poem stuff? I will post another chapter if I get some reviews telling me so, and if I get a lot of favs… So if you want that to happen, you know what to do.**_

__**Nerd Lord out-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nerd Lord is back! I have a new poem for you! It is about Mostly Annabeth, but with some Percy, too. Hope you like it!**

Annabeth, We miss you already,

Have a wonderful future,

Without the Giants and Titans,

We hope you and Percy will be going steady.

Please, don't ever grow old,

Stay young in our hearts,

But let your legend grow old,

We hope that you become a couple of old farts,

Because then, we have something happy to joke about.

Remake New York,

Design beautiful buildings,

Just like in your Siren Song millings.

Your eyes, may they stay,

Wonderfully and Intimidatingly grey.

We love you,

Every single one of us,

You are a part of the prized few,

But you know all of us will make a huge fuss.

Goodbye, Annabeth Chase.

**Did I make you cry? I hope I did! Review and tell me who to do next! Should it be Percy of Nico? TELL ME!**

** Nerd Lord out-**


	4. Chapter 4

** OK, I don't care **_**what **_**you say, I'm doing Nico next. Just to let you know, Nico is both Anime Geek and I's favorite male character of the series. Anyway, this is based mostly around his struggles and how he is now happy and **_**free**__**…**_** So, yeah, if you don't have a heart and have no love for deep stuff, you don't have to read this.**

Out of the shadows,

And into the light

We all thank the gods,

For your future seems bright.

You were gone for many years,

Without even an iPod,

Shaking off all your fears,

Planting you heart where you stood.

Your choice to stay,

May not always seem right,

But we thank you,

For the chance, For the right.

Goodbye, Nico Di Angelo…

**I hope I made you cry! I felt real emotional writing this. HELP ME! Should I do Leo or Piper next? I **_**really**_** need you guys help this time! I just want some suggestions…**

** Nerd Lord out-**

** P.S. Please review and favorite and follow, and all that jazz, see ya'll later!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey Guys! This time around I'm doing Leo. Not much to say, to I'll get to the poem.  
>_<strong>

Look at his fire,

And see his eyes light,

For him to stop being a liar,

And make his mind right.

His life was always deadly,

So I plead you tread lightly.

Maybe now that it's over,

And with his friends all the more closer,

He'll hopefully tell all,

About his horrid past,

Then he will recount,

About his rise and his fall,

Then I know we all hope,

That this is not his last.

Goodbye, Leo Valdez…


End file.
